Life Goes On
by XO LoveIsOnItsWay
Summary: Summary Inside. Sequel to Girl In The Ally.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Go On**

**Vanessa and her brothers, Shane, Nate, Frankie and Kevin, are going to Boston! Follow they're lives in Let's Go On! Has appearances from cast of Suite Life Of Zack and Cody, and winners from contest. If you didn't read Girl In The Ally yet, please read Girl In The Ally first, so you don't become confused.**

**EEEEKKKK, THE SEQUEL!!! My contest winners are in here! YAY! Anyways, this is gonna kinda be like the Suite Life Jesse McCartney episode! YAY! Sorry, really excited!**

At The Tipton, there was a bunch of screaming girls outside. Why? Keep on reading…

Zack, Cody and Carrie Martin walked out of the elevator.

"Mr. Mosby, why are there bunches of screaming girls outside?" Zack asked the Manager.

"Well, we are having a very special band and they're sister coming here." Mr. Mosbey said.

"Sister?" Zack asked hopefully.

"Yes. You are not to go anywhere near them." Mr. Mosbey said.

"It's so weird how girls get so caught up with celebrities. Who is it?" Carrie asked.

"Oh, those Gray fellows." Mr. Mosbey said.

"Paul Gray? I LOVE PAUL GRAY!!!" Carrie screamed. Everyone looked at her.

"Isn't he dead?" Zack asked.

"Who's he?" Cody asked.

"Yes he is, and Not Paul Gray. His sons and daughter, Shane, Nathaniel, Jason, Franklin and Vanessa." Mr. Mosbey said with a smile. He walked away.

"Sister…Vanessa Gray…wow." Zack said.

"Why do you say wow when you haven't even met the girl?" Cody asked.

"I know she will be loved. By me! Ha!" Zack said. He walked away to the door to wait for the girl.

**Connect3VanessaConnect3VanessaConnect3VanessaConnect3Vanessa**

"I can't believe all of these girls think that they have a shot with one of Connect 3. I mean, their celebrities, im a celebrity, it's obvious which one they are going to pick." London Tipton said to Maddie Fitzpatrick.

"Um, they have a sister. They obviously have _some_ love." Maddie said.

"It's only their sister, not London Tipton." London said.

"Excuse me, do you know where the check in counter is?" Jason asked London, his 2 brothers following him. **(Where's Vanessa? You will figure it out soon…)**

"Over there." London said, pointing to the desk, not caring.

"Thanks." Jason smiled, and they walked away.

"Wasn't that Connect 3?" Maddie asked.

London looked over there and fainted. Maddie shrugged and continued her work.

**Connect3VanessaConnect3VanessaConnect3VanessaConnect3Vanessa**

When Connect 3 and Vanessa had walked to the door, Zack had started talking to Vanessa.

"Oh, uh…hi?" Vanessa said. She was wearing a cute neon green headband, a denim skirt, and a neon pink t-shirt, and she was wearing white heels. Vanessa had gone solo, but her and her friends were still VERY tight.

"You are pretty!" Zack said happily.

"Uh…right." Vanessa said. She was getting slightly scared. She let her white purse hang on her shoulder.

"Van!" Shane said from the counter. He mentioned for her to come.

"One second!" Vanessa said back. "I…I gotta go. I'll see you later, I guess…" Vanessa walked to her brothers, bags in hand.

Zack sighed. "I don't even know anything else about her except her name!" He muttered.

**Connect3VanessaConnect3VanessaConnect3VanessaConnect3Vanessa**

"Who was that guy?" Nate asked her once they arrived at the suite.

"I REALLY don't know, and I don't want to know." Vanessa said.

They walked into the suite. There were 2 bunk beds and a single.

"Bunks! I call top!" Vanessa said. She climbed to the one farthest away from the window. **(Since me and my sister share a room, and our beds are separate, I always have the bed farthest away form the window, and closest to the door, cuz I like it!) **

She put her bags on top and climbed up the ladder. She sat down on her bed.

"Nice and soft." Vanessa said. She lay down.

Shane put his bags on the bottom bunk, Nate put his bags on the bottom bunk of the other bed, and Frankie took the top one. Jason took the single one.

"Hey, V. You can go check out the lobby. I'll unpack for you. Take this card to open the door." Shane said. He passed her a gold and black card with Tipton on it.

"Fancy! Thanks. I'll be back later." Vanessa said. She left the room.

**Connect3VanessaConnect3VanessaConnect3VanessaConnect3Vanessa**

Vanessa walked out of the elevator. She looked around, and noticed the candy counter. "Candy!" She said. She walked towards it.

"Hi. What candy would you like?" Maddie asked her.

"Um…the Aero Bar, please. Milk chocolate." Vanessa said.

Maddie handed her the chocolate. "Hey, aren't you Vanessa Gray?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." Vanessa said.

"Cool. I've never met a celebrity before. Well, except London Tipton. Do you know her?" Maddie said.

"No. I hope to meet her…um…" Vanessa said.

"Maddie Fitzpatrick." Maddie said.

"Okay. I hope to meet her, Maddie." Vanessa said.

"Wow, you aren't like other celebrities. You're different. That's really cool." Maddie said.

"Thanks." Vanessa said. She paid for the chocolate and left.

"Vanessa!" Someone shouted to her.

Vanessa turned around and was suddenly face to face with Zack!

"Oh! Hi. I didn't get your name last time." Vanessa said.

"Zack. Zack Martin." Zack said.

Vanessa giggled. "Hi. Im Vanessa Alexis Gray. Nice to meet you." Vanessa said. They shook hands.

"Hi. Um…want to go out sometime?" Zack asked her quickly.

"Oh…uh, okay. Where?" Vanessa asked. She was slightly happy.

"How about…the club across the street? It's called KidzVille. Is that good?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, sure! Wait. How old do you have to be? Just to be safe." Vanessa asked. They both laughed.

"It's any age. How about…tomorrow? I'll see you there, let's say…5-ish?" Zack asked.

"That's fine. See you there." Vanessa said.

"I'll be waiting outside." Zack said. They continued talking, when Mr. Mosbey walked up to them.

"Zack, I told you not to interfere with the Gray family! I'm very sorry, Miss Gray." Mr. Mosbey said.

"It's fine. I do not mind." Vanessa said.

"What a sweet girl. Zack, anything bad, I will repot to your mother." Mr. Mosbey said sternly. He walked away.

Zack and Vanessa laughed. "So, Van. How old are you?" Zack asked her.

"Oh, im 10. How old are you?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, im 12." Zack said.

Vanessa looked at her watch. "Oh, I need to leave. Its 7:58 and my curfew is 8. Im sorry." Vanessa said.

"Hey, my curfew is 8, too!" Zack said.

"What floor do you live on?" Vanessa asked.

"7." Zack said.

"Same!" Vanessa said.

They both ran to the elevator. Vanessa pressed the number 7 and the doors closed.

**Connect3VanessaConnect3VanessaConnect3VanessaConnect3Vanessa**

Vanessa walked to her room and so did Zack.

"Bye." Vanessa said.

"Bye, V." Zack said. They both walked inside their suites.

"So, V. What did you see?" **(Rhymes!) **Jason asked.

"It's really nice. Oh, and I saw that there was a kids club down the street called KidzVille. Can I go with a friend?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure. But when you come back, we'll be in the dining hall." Jason said.

Vanessa nodded. "Flat screen!" Vanessa screamed. She grabbed the remote, and sat on her bed. She turned it on and watched TV.

After a few shows, she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Cool. Digital Wall-Clock. 10:00pm." Vanessa said tiredly. She closed the TV, put away the remote, changed, and went to sleep. There was partying to do tomorrow!

**Hope you liked that! Vanessa's friends, my contest winners, might come up in the next chapter. You all will be Vanessa's friends. I NEED YOUR NAMES! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 2**

_It's bbbbaaaaacccckkkkk!!! YAY!! Okay, I got 1 name. Here is the role that person will play:_

_**Jennifer (Gonna call ya Jenni throughout the whole story, okay?): One of Vanessa's old friends (meet at her street)**_

Okay, since I didn't get any other names, Jenni will be alone in this chapter….poor Jenni…and im sorry this chapter is kinda late….I was waiting for names…BTW, I CHANGED THE HOMETOWN LOCATION FROM CANADA TO WYCKOFF, NEW JERSEY. AND, I know that I've been stealing LOTS of songs, and I own none except my own.

Vanessa woke up in her soft bunk bed. She looked at the other beds. They were empty, except Shane's, which had him in it, with the remote in hand, watching TV.

"V, are ya awake yet?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. Where are the others?" She asked, climbing down.

"Oh, they went to get breakfast. I already got mine. You should go downstairs now." Shane said. He had a bowl of cereal in his other hand.

"Kay. I'll be back soon." Vanessa said. She looked at the clock. 1:30. "Whoa….that's pretty late…" She whispered.

She walked downstairs and to the dining room. Everyone was in their pajamas. "Thank god…" She whispered.

She grabbed a plate and walked to the food. She grabbed Nesquick cereal, some apple juice, and a chocolate doughnut. She walked back to the room and grabbed her keycard and opened the door. She walked in.

"Hi. They aren't back, yet? Oh, Nate is…Hi, Nate!" Vanessa said.

"G'mornin…" He said tiredly.

"Good morning…" Vanessa said. She was VERY bored right now.

"So, when are you going to the club?" Shane asked. Suddenly, Jason walked through the doors.

"Im leaving at 5:55." Vanessa said.

"Kay. Its' 2:30, so I would take a bath…" Shane said, smirking.

"Oh, Shattup." Vanessa said, laughing. She walked to the bathroom after eating her food.

**--**

**One bath later…**

**--**

Vanessa walked out of the washroom and looked at the clock. 3:30. She was in her new pajamas right now. She dried her hair and got ready in the washroom. She looked at the clock again. 3:50.

She walked to her suitcase and opened it. **(Okiee, I know they unpacked, but…they didn't…) **She chose out a red and black striped t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, grey and black flats, big silver hoops, and a silver heart locket. She put it to the side and walked to the washroom. She came out 30 minutes later.

"What were you doing in there?" Shane asked.

"You took pretty long." Jason said.

"Uh…makeup…duh…" Vanessa said.

"THAT'S WHY YOU BROUGHT ALL THAT MAKEUP! Why do girls do that?" Shane asked.

"Because! We need to get ready! Hellooo, club, boys, girls DUH!" Vanessa said.

"WHAT did you say?" Jason asked.

Vanessa put her hands up in defeat. "Kidding, kidding, yo." She said.

"Good." Nate said.

"Im bored." Shane said out of nowhere 10 minutes later. The others all agreed. Frankie was already asleep. There was a silence.

"GAY BABY BORN!" Shane and Vanessa screamed.

"Huh?" Jason and Nate said with confused looks.

"Whenever there is an awkward silence…" Vanessa started.

"There is a gay baby born!" Shane continued.

"Who taught you guys that?" Nate asked.

"Friends…" Vanessa said.

"Yup!!" Shane said. They hi-5ed.

"Its 4:45. Get ready. Can you walk there?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. My friend is coming along." Vanessa said.

"By the way, who is your friend?" Shane asked.

"A guy named Zack Martin. He's really nice. Creeped me out at first, but became a really nice friend!" Vanessa said. She grabbed her stuff and walked into the bathroom when her phone rang. She brought it into the washroom, just in case. She looked at it and it said 'Melanie' in pink, cursive letters. She touched answer and put it to her ear.

_**(Vanessa/**_**Melanie)**

_**Hey!**_

**VANESSA, OH MY GOD!!! I GOT IMPORTANT NEWS!!**

_**What? What is it, I have a party to go to soon!**_

**THEY ARE LETTING BOYS INTO OUR SCHOOL!**

Vanessa screamed loudly.

_**What?!!?!**_

**It's true! Did you bring your laptop to Boston??**

_**Yes, but I didn't check my emails!**_

**Well, the principal sent us all an email! BOYS are coming to our school!**

_**That's freaky, but I need to go. Bye. INFORM ME ON THE REST LATER!!**_

**Kay'. Bye!**

_**Bye!**_

Vanessa hung up ad looked at the time. 4:49. She got ready anddid her hair. She curled it a little. She smiled and left after grabbing her black purse. She saw Zack downstairs, waiting for her. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans with white sneakers and a silver dog tag. **(NOT A MEDICAL ONE!!!) **

"Whoa...we…" Zack said.

"Look…the same!" Vanessa smiled.

Zack grabbed her hand by surprise, but she didn't mind. They walked to the club.

**--**

**At The club…**

**--**

Vanessa and Zack walked in. "Hmm, this is pretty cool!" Vanessa said.

They began dancing to 'Low' By Flowin ft. T-Kill. **(WAS Flo Rida ft T-Pain)**

**--**

**At Zack and Cody's house…**

**--**

Cody was slumping on the couch in sadness. His mom walked up to him.

"Whats the matter?" Carrie asked.

"Zack and Vanessa. Zack got her. Why can't I have looks like Zack?" Cody asked.

"HELLO, your twins! You have the same looks!" Carrie said.

"So…I look better than Zack?" Cody said hopefully.

"Well--" She began, but got cut off.

"Thanks, mom! Now im going to the club to get Vanessa!" Cody said, getting up.

"But-" She started, but he was gone. She sighed and began cleaning.

**--**

**Back at the club…**

**--**

Vanessa and Zack were dancing to One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks, but Zack was getting very close to her. She was getting a little worried. Cody had walked in, and was watching them. He walked to them.

"Hi Zack, Vanessa!" Cody said.

"Cody!" Zack said angrily.

"Hi, Cody!" Vanessa said sweetly.

Zack pushed Cody to the corner. Vanessa continued to dance.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Zack said.

"Im going to get the girl." Cody said. Zack groaned as Cody walked to Vanessa.

_Alright, Zack used the charm, not nice. He said all girls like bad boys. Just be one, Cody! _Cody thought as he walked to Vanessa. "Hey, babe. You look VERY hot!" Cody said.

"What? Oh…Uh, thanks Cody…" She said.

"You know, you are hotter than FIRE!" He said.

"Okay…thanks!" Vanessa said nervously.

"Wanna get out?" He asked, winking. Vanessa gasped and stepped on his foot. HARD. **(GO ME! Lol!)**

Vanessa walked out angrily. Zack walked to Cody.

"What did you do?" Zack asked him angrily.

"I used _charm_." Cody said.

"What did you say?" Zack asked.

"Uh, 'Wanna get out?' and 'You look HOT like fire!'" He said, confused.

"Vanessa isn't like that! **(No I am not!)** She doesn't get guys if they just compliment her! She needs to trust them, and get to know them! She wants to have guys who will like her for who she is!" Zack said angrily to his brother. Zack ran out, leaving his brother.

"Vanessa!" He called out for her. But she was nowhere. He sighed and walked back to the Tipton.

**--**

**After summer…**

**--**

So, Zack and Vanessa never spoke to each other again. They passed each other in the lobby, but never said hello. Vanessa and her brothers had played many shows for the Jonas tour, all in different places in Boston. Vanessa also wrote many different songs with the help of her friends **(on the phone!)**.

"We're leaving?" Vanessa said to her brothers.

"Yup. Get packed! You have school in a week!" Shane said. Vanessa nodded happily and began to pack. She was excited because NO MORE ZACK AND CODY! She packed everything and walked to the lobby. She had gotten some new stuff from different stores and boutiques.

"We want to check out." Jason said to Mr. Mosbey.

"Have a nice summer, Mr. Gray?" Mr. Mosbey asked.

"Of course!" Jason said. They checked out and walked to the tour bus.

"Put the bags on you're bunk!" Jason said.

"Yes, Mr. Gray!" Vanessa said.

"Oh, shut up!" Jason said jokingly. Vanessa smiled and her brothers laughed, and put her bags away. So did her brothers.

Vanessa took one last look at Boston and The Tipton, and now they were gone. An hour later, she got bored. She pulled out her song book and her guitar and started playing around in her bunk. She got a great song! She decided to practice it. She started to play,

_**(This is MINE, so please don't steal, ppl!)**_

_Oooo…_

_(Verse 1)_

_I saw you today_

_I didn't know what to say_

_I was speechless_

_Breathless,_

_Oh, until,_

_We locked eyes._

_(Chorus)_

_So I got a_

_Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, on you_

_Oh, you should know it_

_Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush on you_

_Oh_

_It's the truth._

_(Verse 2)_

_So you walked pass me_

_I almost fainted_

_Don't you see?_

_But I was with my friends_

_They helped me, then_

_You walked up to me_

_(Chorus)_

_(Bridge)_

_So I saw you_

_With her_

_When you were with me_

_So I went_

_And called you,_

_And said…_

_I don't have a crush! (x3)_

_On you!_

_It's gone_

_It's done_

_No…crush_

_Oooo…_

_Crush._

She heard clapping, and saw her brothers, listening intently.

"You heard me, didn't you?" Vanessa said.

"Yup." Nate said.

"That was really good!" Jason said. Shane agreed.

"Thanks." Vanessa said.

"What's it called?" Shane asked.

"Crush, with a question mark at the end." Vanessa said.

"Niceee." Shane said.

"We are at the jet!" The driver said.

"Already! Wow." Vanessa said.

They got the bags and walked to the jet. On the side, it had the Connect 3 logo, and it was BIG! On the other side, were Vanessa's initials, V.J, it bubbly letters. They had 1 more show, which was in the place they all actually grew up, Wyckoff, New Jersey, their hometown! **(THE BURNING UP TOUR ENDED IN WYCKOFF, NEW JERSEY! My hometown is NOT Wyckoff, New Jersey, its Mississauga, Ontario.) **"Last show." Vanessa said.

"Yup." Shane said. They walked into the jet, and they took off. Vanessa pulled out her Mac Book Air, and went to Microsoft Word. She started typing…

**--**

**Later…**

**--**

"And…complete." Vanessa said as she wrote the last line of her new song, Fly On The Wall.

"Complete what? ANOTHER song?" Jason asked, surprised.

"I had the line, 'Don't You Wish That You Could See Me Every Second of the Day' stuck in my head for a long time." Vanessa said.

"Oh." Jason said. "Pass me it." Vanessa passed the laptop to him. He read the lyrics. Nate and Shane looked at them too.

"Cool!" Joe said.

"God…I'm bored…" Vanessa said as Jason passed the laptop to her. The other boys agreed. Frankie was asleep, hugging a black Webkinz puppy. She was signed onto her MSN account. Suddenly, Sheniqua messaged her.

**ILikeBananasShenz: **_Heyo, dude_

**. x.o.x: **_Yo! Im on ma plane_

**ILikeBananasShenz: **_O, rlly? Thtz kewl, whzzup wit u?_

**. x.o.x: **_NM, im bored_

**ILikeBananasShenz: **_Sme here…howz tha plane?_

**. x.o.x: **_Awsum, its rlly awsum…awsum…_

**ILikeBananasShenz: **_I got a dare 4 u…CALL 411_

**. x.o.x: **_WHT? Okay…who do 1 ask 4?_

**ILikeBananasShenz: **_Ask 4…Troy Bolton. Hres wht u do, call, then say Los Angles, California, thn say Residental, thn ask 4 David Bolton, thn w8, then when the lady askz the question, say Troy Bolton and Dylan Bolton. Then get his numbah! TELL ME IT…_

**. x.o.x: **_Mm-k. W8 a sec…_

Vanessa took her iPhone, and then dialed 411. She did everything. "Okay…uh, are you looking for Troy Bolton?" She asked. **(OMFJ, ahahahahaha. The same thing happened to me when I called The Jonas Brothers, but she said…The Jonas Brothers! LOL)**

Vanessa blushed. "Uh…yes." Vanessa said. Her brothers stared at her intently.

"Ok, we had a lot of callers ask for him. We don't have any number, and we also checked Hollywood, then there was also no numbers. You can check the internet! You may find 1 there!" She said.

"Alright, that is fine. Thank you." Vanessa said.

"Your welcome, goodbye." She said. Vanessa hung up, and began laughing hard. She instantly began typing.

**. x.o.x: **_LMFAO, she asked me if I wuz asking for Troy Bolton, and im jus lyke "Uh…yes." N I wuz blushing, thn THERE WERE NO NUMBERZ!_

**ILikeBananasShenz: **_PWAHAHAHAHAHA tht sukz._

**. x.o.x: **_LOL. I noee…im boreder…lol, I g2g, im my stop._

**ILikeBananasShenz: **_kk, pce out._

**. x.o.x: **_Pce!!_

Vanessa signed out and closed her Mac Book Air, putting it in the case. She grabbed her bags and walked outside. They were back in New Jersey.

And it felt great.

**AHHH IM FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I take realllyyyy log to write, since im writing OTHER stories. STAY TUNED!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Goes On**

I'm back with the 3rd chapter! YAY! Please don't blame me if I am REALLY late with chapters, I have all of my other stories, and they can't be lonely, and I have a teensy-weensy bit of writers block, so like, this might be short.

_**LET'S GO!**_

Connect 3 and Vanessa were just about to end with their new song, Can I Have This Dance. It was their last show for the tour and they wanted to make the end special with a new song.

"Now, here's a new one." Shane said. "We wrote this song with Vanessa, and wanted to hear your reaction. 1, 2…"

Jason, Nate and the rest of the band began to play the slow ballad, and Vanessa began,

_[Vanessa]_

_Take my hand_

_Take a breath_

_Pull me close_

_And take one stand_

_Keep your eyes locked to mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

Shane joined in,

_[Shane]_

_Won't you promise me (Vanessa: Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (Vanessa: To keep dancing)_

_[Both]_

_Wherever we go next_

_[Chorus, Both]_

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better  
_

_[Vanessa]_

_So Can I Have This Dance (Shane: Can I Have This Dance)_

_[Both]_

_Can I Have This Dance_

Nate began to sing,

_[Nate]_

_Take my hand,_

_I'll take the lead_

_And every turn_

_Will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Afraid to fall,_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep (Vanessa: Even a thousand miles,) _

_Us apart (Vanessa: Can't keep us apart)_

_Cause my heart is (Vanessa: Cause my heart is)_

_[Both]_

_Wherever you are_

_[Chorus, Both]_

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_[Vanessa]_

_So Can I Have This Dance (Nate: Can I Have This Dance)_

_[Both]_

_Can I Have This Dance_

_[Vanessa]_

_Oh,_

_No mountains too high_

_And no oceans too wide_

_[Shane and Vanessa]_

_Cause together or not,_

_Our dance won't stop_

_[Vanessa]_

_Let it rain_

_[Shane and Vanessa]_

_Let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe_

_That we were meant to be,_

_Oh_

_[Chorus, Both]_

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding_

_Someone like you (Vanessa: Like you)_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling the way we do (Vanessa: Way we do)_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_[Vanessa]_

_So Can I Have This Dance (Shane: Can I Have This Dance)_

_[Both]_

_Can I Have This Dance_

_[Vanessa]_

_Can I Have_

_[Both]_

_This Dance,_

_Can I Have This…Dance…?_

When the song ended, Shane, Vanessa, Nate and Jason took each other's hands and bowed.

"Thanks!" Jason screamed.

"You guys were a great crowd!" Shane screamed into the microphone. Vanessa blew a kiss to the crowd and the crowd screamed even louder. Then they walked off, backstage, beaming.

"That was great." Vanessa said. "But now I have school." Vanessa frowned. "Tomorrow."

"Fun while it lasted, huh?" Shane said.

"Ended fast." Nate said.

"Shane, wanna get beaten in Dance Dance Revolution?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, you are going down." Shane said, and they set up the mats and stared the game.

"Expert!" Vanessa said. Shane chose that and they began to dance. By the end of the song, Vanessa won.

"Told ya you would have gotten beaten." Vanessa said and walked away.

"Meet and Greet time!" Their bodyguard, Big Bob **(Big Rob) **said. They walked to the Meet and Greet station and saw lots and lots of screaming fans. They smiled and waved. They sat in their seats, and the posters, CD's and autograph books came towards them.

**--**

**2 hours and lots of screaming later… **

--

Connect 3 and Vanessa sighed and walked back to their bus.

"Most. Tiring. Day. Of. My Life." Vanessa said. Mitchie, who was also their opening performance and Shane's girlfriend, walked to her.

"You should sleep, sweetie. You got school, and you don't wanna be all tired in the morning. It's 12:30am. You only have 8 hours of sleep." Mitchie said. Vanessa nodded, changed in the bathroom, went to her bunk, sat in it, closed the curtain, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Vanessa woke up in her purple bed at home, her purple fluffy alarm bursting out the chorus of the song La La Land by Mitchie. She slammed her hand onto the snooze button and groaned. In bright red letters it said 8:01am. She sighed and got ready.

She wore black skinny jeans, a white and cream striped t-shirt with writing around the deep v-neck. To cover up the neck, she put on her black, gray and silver scarf. She topped it off with not very big hoop earrings. Her hair was tied in a white scrunchy. She grabbed a gray fitted jacket just in case and shoved it into her bag along with her song book, iPod and cell phone. She walked out of her room and closed the door.

"Hey, Chickitos." Vanessa called.

"Are you calling us chicks?" Shane asked.

"Well, maybe." Vanessa joked. Jason gave her a plate of pancakes. She put maple syrup on it, took her fork and took a bite.

"Grade 5. Excited?" Nate asked.

"Well, it's my last year. One thing I'm proud of. Except the fact that it's not an only girls school anymore." Vanessa said, mumbling the last part.

"Guys are coming to your school now?" Shane asked.

"Apparently." Jason said.

"Kind of exciting," Vanessa took a bite of her pancakes and swallowed. "Kinda freaky. The boys will obviously recognize me and try, try and try to talk to me."

"That's what you get for being famous. Didn't the same thing happen before, last year? What was her name?" Shane asked.

"Molly Berkowitz? EW! Don't remind me. She stalked me for 2 weeks, trying to be my best friend. Giving me gifts. Lots of them." Vanessa said.

"Like the $200 necklace and earring matching set." Nate said.

"Oh gosh. Why spend so much?" Vanessa said.

"Though you still have it." Jason said.

"What? You can't blame me. It's pretty!" Vanessa said, finishing her pancakes.

"Yeah. Hearts with you birth stone in the middle. Beautiful." Shane said.

"Exactly." Vanessa said.

"Your bus is here!" Shane said. Vanessa grabbed her backpack and $5 from her allowance.

"Bye!" Vanessa called.

"Bye!" Shane, Nate, and Jason called back.

**(If you wanna know where Frankie was, he was in his room, getting ready.)**

Vanessa walked onto her bus and saw her friends. Boys in the bus were staring at her. They looked at her and put their backpacks on any empty seat beside them. Vanessa frowned and walked to a clear seat, where no one was sitting, in the back. She looked out the window in deep thought until the bus came to a stop at her school. She walked out to the school and smiled.

She walked inside and looked around. Her classroom was upstairs. She walked upstairs and saw many other backpacks on hooks. She sighed. She hated the hooks. She was glad that this was her last year at this school, and the next year for Grade 6 was going to have lockers. She hung her bag at the end of the coat racks, grabbed her new books and water bottle, and walked inside the classroom. There were 10 kids. 5 boys, and 5 girls she never saw before. She sat in the back.

"Hello. What's your name?" The male teacher asked.

"Vanessa Alexis Gray." Vanessa said.

"I am Mr. Bennett. Your new teacher." Mrs. Bennett said.

"Hello." Vanessa said. She but her stuff neatly in her desk and put her water bottle on the top of her desk and waited for other kids to come in. A boy walked in and sat beside Vanessa, since that was the only seat left. Everyone was now here.

"Your name?" Mrs. Bennett asked him.

"Emmett. Emmett Rogers" He said.

**You should know, EMMETT ROGERS IS EMMETT CULLEN! Just had to put it in. I used Rogers for serious reasons, which I cannot tell you. Wowzers. Random, eh? I finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Writers Block for this story and I have so many other stories.**

**Songs Used:**

**1. Can I Have This Dance - Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron.**

**Review, since you read!**

**Xox,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Goes On**

I feel bored, so I decided to update. And, also, I haven't been getting any reviews for my story, Girl In The Ally, the one before this. Haven't you been reading and reviewing that story before reading this one? Please do! I'm feeling sad for that story. Poor thing. Please read that one and then this one! MUAH! Oh, and BTW, Emmett is NOT a vampire in this story. Sorry. I bet Emmett looks as gorgeous as hell in the sunlight. But, sadly, he isn't a vampire.

* * *

**Vanessa's POV**

During Math, I noticed Emmett was staring at me. I smiled at him.

"Aren't you Vanessa Gray, Connect 3's sister?" Emmett whispered. That was the first time I heard his voice. Well, after he said his name. It's the first time he talked to me.

"Yes." I said. He nodded and turned his attention back to the teacher. When the bell rang, everyone rushed out the room to lunch. In the hallway, I saw my friends with…Alyssa McCartley, the school's richest, most popular, and meanest girl in the school. I gasped.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"My friends…my friends…ditched me." I whispered. They all glared at me, and walked to us.

"Hi, Van-loser." Alyssa said. The others, my ex-friends, snickered.

"Yeah. Sure. Guys…what the heck?" I asked.

Melanie scoffed. "Well, we figured out you were so weird, we wouldn't wanna get weird, too, so well…you know." Melanie said. I felt something ripping inside me.

"Come on, Emmett." I said. We walked away together.

"Wow. Some friends." Emmett said.

"I know. We only had a friendship for 1 year." I sighed. "But I guess it's gone."

"Well…I guess you have me." He said. He linked his arm with mine. I giggled and we walked to the lunchroom. We got lunch and sat down at an empty table. While we were talking, I noticed him smile at a girl.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"My sister, Alice Rogers. She's really nice, but a shop-a-holic. She's in the 4th grade." Emmett said. She walked up to us.

"Hey, Emmett." She said. "Who is the girl?" She seemed nice.

"This is Vanessa Gray." Emmett said.

"Oh, yeah. Your famous, and your brothers are Connect 3, right?" Alice asked. I nodded. "Can I sit with you two?"

"Sure." I said. She sat down. Alyssa and my ex-friends walked up.

"The loser already has 2 friends? Their probably jokes, too." Alyssa said. Her 'gang' laughed.

"Probably as big of a joke as her." Melanie said. They laughed harder.

"Yeah. Her wittle parents are dead!" Sheniqua said.

**NO POV**

Vanessa broke right there. Tears ran down her face and then ran to the washroom, bursting out in tears. She looked at Alyssa and her gang laughing. It made her cry harder. While she was sitting in a stall, she heard someone calling her name.

"Vanessa! Come out!" It was a guy and a girl. Emmett and Alice. _What is Emmett doing in here? This is the girl's washroom. _Vanessa thought.

"Leave…please. And what's Emmett doing in here?" Vanessa asked.

"I have to check on you. I don't care if it's the Girls washroom." Emmett said. Vanessa sighed and unlocked the door, standing up. They gave Vanessa a hug, and she hugged back. They walked back to the lunch room, arms hooked together. When they saw Alyssa and the others glare at Vanessa, they pulled her tighter. Vanessa smiled.

"Thanks so much." Vanessa whispered.

"Anything for you." They whispered. They walked to their table and ate their food, and then the bell rang. They walked to their class. In Vanessa and Emmett's class, they were doing the class they both dreaded: Social Studies. They groaned as they knew what they were learning. Government.

"Dang. I hate this subject." Vanessa whispered to Emmett as they were doing a KWL Chart of Government.

"Worst. Class. Ever." Emmett said, poking the paper every word.

"What did the paper ever do to you?" Vanessa asked. "Beat you up?" They both smiled and finished what they were doing. When they finally finished, they now had Art, one thing they both loved.

"I want you to make a picture of the person you admire the most. Then, talk about them on the back. It could be your idol, your favourite band or singer, your brother or sister, your parents, or your friend. It doesn't even need to be human. It can be a pet. But I want you to think about who you are going to draw first. Be absolutely sure that you want to draw that person. I am giving you time to think. After you draw and your done, you can colour. Use pencil crayons, not markers." Mr. Bennett said. One boy named Jrake **(I wanna spell his name like that. GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT?) **Cunning raised his hand. "Jrake?"

"Can we use markers?" Jrake asked. Everyone laughed.

"I just said you can't!" Mr. Bennett said, laughing. Everyone laughed harder. Vanessa put her head on Emmett's shoulder, laughing hard. Tears came out of her eyes while laughing. Same for Emmett. No one could stop. They laughed for 2 more minutes and the laughter died away. People were now wiping their tears. "2 minutes wasted." Mr. Bennett smirked. "You can now start."

Vanessa thought about who to draw. After 8 minutes, she knew who to draw: Her brothers. They took her in when she needed them, her idols, she loved them. She began to draw Nate in the middle, starting with his face.

"Who ya drawing?" Emmett asked.

"You'll see." Vanessa said.

"That is so tight." Emmett said.

When Vanessa finished Nate, clothes, face, shading and such, the teacher told them to stop, because the period was over.

"Did you finish?" Emmett asked.

"Nope. You?" Vanessa asked.

"Nuh-uh." Emmett replied. "I only did the body and the face. And the clothes. You?"

"I finished a whole person." Vanessa said.

"Awwwww…" Emmet said sadly. "How many people are you doing?"

"The number after 2 and before 4." Vanessa said. "What about you?"

"One." Emmett said. "I don't like a lot of work."

"I don't either, but these are my idols!" Vanessa said. "I have too many."

"Ah…mine is Tokyo Hotel. Their really cool." Emmett said.

"Yeah, the front dude is pretty cool! I love his hair!" Vanessa said. "Billy, right?"

"Yeah." Emmett said.

"Alright, class!" Mr. Bennett said, and everyone was silent. "In Science, we are doing to see what happens when you put 12 Mentos into a 2L Coca-Cola bottle."

"Instead, can we drink the coke and eat the Mentos?" Jrake asked.

"No." Mr. Bennett said. "Now, what do you all think is going to happen?" Most kids raised their hands.

"Emmett?" He asked.

"I think the coke will fizz and the bottle will over-flow, and some coke fizzy-ness will spill out." Emmett said

"Okay, Vanessa?" Mr. Bennett asked.

"I think that the coke will fizz, like Emmett said, and then the coke will like, fly up 2 meters in the air! And coke will be everywhere!" Vanessa said.

"I like that." Mr. Bennett said. "Let's go outside now." Everyone walked outside and Mr. Bennett put the bottle in the middle of a 4 Square…thing. They stood around the box.

"Ready?" Mr. Bennett asked. Everyone cheered. Mr. Bennett put the rocket full of Mentos on the open top of the bottle. He pulled the string and ran back. The Mentos dropped in, and then the rocket came shooting up, coke following it. Everyone screamed, mostly the girls. Vanessa stared at it, cheering. She laughed as a few drops of soda hit her. She wiped it off her face, giggling.

"It's so high!" Vanessa said.

"About 2 Meters." Emmett said.

"Smarty." Vanessa said.

"Not my fault im that smart." Emmett said.

"Sureeee…" Vanessa said, rolling her eyes.

**--**

**VANESSA'S POV**

School is finally over. Thank god. That's probably the best thing in the world. Oh, and by the way…

I HATE SCHOOL!

Tee-hee.

Even though this first day had some ups and downs, I seriously don't care.

Ew, I sound like Alyssa. That…ugh.

I'm walking home with Emmett right now. I figured out that he lives 5 houses away! Cheers!

But now, we arrived at his house. Sad, isn't it?

He took my iPod headphone out of his ear. "Well, I'll see you later."

"See you." I said. We hugged and I began to walk to my house. I felt something in my backpack drop, but I guess it was just the wind. I put the headphones into my ears and began to listen to Believe In Me by Mitchie Torres in full blast.

**--**

**EMMETT'S POV**

I saw something fall out of Vanessa's backpack and quickly ran to it. It was some kind of notebook. I read the title. Vanessa's Songbook. Her songbook? She writes songs? I should give it back.

"Vanessa!" I called out. She didn't move, only continued to walk to her house…now a meter away…no!

"Vanessa!" I called again. Then I noticed that she was listening to her iPod. Probably on full blast. I could hear it from here! I sighed. I opened the book and skimmed through the latest song. The date said it was made 5 and a half months ago. It was called Your Call. I read it.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
Call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet__[X4]__  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_)

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
When you are sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
(What's your, what's your...)

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have

Whoa. I walked into my house, wondering one thing…

Who was that song for?

* * *

**AH FINALLY!!**

**Its done!**

**Im super, super, super sorry for the wait…**

**I have my stupid school XD**

**PLEASE Review! (If you wanna know who Vanessa wrote the song for, because it's in the next chapter!)**

**Love,**

**xOx GuitarHeroGodK2 xOx**


End file.
